1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to air distribution outlets and more specifically it relates to a deflector skirt for an outlet port of an air duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous air distribution outlets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to release hot or cold air from an outlet port of an air duct into a room. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.